Wilba quotes
This page lists Wilba's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wilba Tools Base Game * Axe- "IT CLEAV'TH TREES A-TWAIN." * Luxury Axe- "TIS AXE O' SHINY." * Shovel- "WILBA DIG'TH IT." * Regal Shovel- "TIS BIG SHOVEL O' SHINY." * Pickaxe- "TIS AXE WITH POINTY PARTS." * Opulent Pickaxe- "TIS PICKAXE O' SHINY." * Razor- "FOR HAIR ON'ST CHINNY CHIN CHIN." * Razor (can't shave)- "NAY, WILBA CAN'T." * Razor (nothing left)- "DOTH MOCKS WILBA WITH ITS BAREBUMS." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "IS TOO MUCH MOVING." * Hammer- "WILBA CAN'ST SMASH NOW!" * Pitchfork- "TIS BIG FORK." * Feather Pencil- "WILBA CANST DRAWETH WITH A BIRDY THING" * Brush- "'TIS BRUSH FOR THE HAIRY BACK BEASTIES" * Saddle- "'TIS SEAT FOR HAIRY BACK RIDE" * War Saddle- "'TIS COMFY SEAT FOR HAIRY BACK RIDE" * Glossamer Saddle- "'TIS SEAT FOR ZOOMY HAIRY BACK RIDE" * Saddlehorn- "TAKETH OFF THE HAIRY BACK SEATS" * Salt Lick- "'TIS BIG BLOCK O' SALT" * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "YON SLASHY TOOL." * Luxury Machete- "TIS SHINY TOOL O' SLASHINGS." Hamlet * Shears- "FOR THE CUTTINGS OF THE SHRUBS." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built and normal)- "'TIS FWOOSHING" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire (high)- "HATH TOO MUCH FWOOSHINGS!" * Fire Pit (high)- "IT DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Fire Pit (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH FWOOSHINGS!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE FWOOSHINGS" * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, FWOOSHINGS?" * Torch- "'TIS FWOOSH STICK" * Miner Hat- "WILBA HEAD BE ILLUMIN'D" * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "YON FWOOSHING HAST GONE OUT!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT-ETH STILL?" * Lantern- "A LIGHT WHAT WILBA CAN'ST HOLDETH" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHINGS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHING" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "IT DOTH COLD FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "IT DOTH COLD FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "'TIS COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "WILBA NEED'ST MORE COLD FWOOSHINGS!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE COLD FWOOSHINGS" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, COLD FWOOSHINGS?" * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, COLD FWOOSHING?" * Moggles- "A MOLE 'PON WILBA'S HEAD" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "FOR FWOOSHINGS O' THE SEA" * Bottle Lantern- "BOTTL'DED SHINIES" * Boat Torch- "WHAT LIGHT!" * Boat Lantern- "LIGHT O' THE BOATS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built) and Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "'TIS GOOD FWOOSHINGS!" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT ENOUGH FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "'TIS TEENIE FWOOSHINGS" * Obsidian Fire Pit and Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "WHEREFORE ART THOU, FWOOSHINGS?" * Tar Lamp- "WILBA CAN'ST CARRY THE FWOOSH" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "MAKETH THE FWOOSH ON THE WATER" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "IT DOTH FWOOSH TOO MUCH!" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "ON, ON, BRIEF CANDLE!" * Cowl- "UNEASY LIES THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FLYING RAT." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "A SACK FOR YONDER WAND'RING" * Piggyback- "'TIS SUCH AS THING WILBA MADE ON" * Bird Trap- "WILBA CAN'ST ENTRAPETH BIRDIES" * Bug Net- "WILBA CATCH'TH BUGS" * Fishing Rod- "'TIS FISHY STICK" * Straw Roll- "'TIS STUFFS DREAMS ARE MADE ON" * Fur Roll- "'TIS FOR SNUGGLING" * Tent- "WILBA SLEEP 'NEATH THE STARS" * Trap- "FOR ENTRAPPINGS CRITTERS" * Honey Poultice- "MAKETH WILBA BOO-BOOS FEEL'ST BETTER" * Healing Salve- "DOTH MAKETH WILBA BOO-BOOS BETTER" * Umbrella- "A PROPER LADY IS WILBA" * Compass- ** N- "NORTH" ** S- "SOUTH" ** E- "EAST" ** W- "WEST" ** NE- "NORTHEAST" ** SE- "SOUTHEAST" ** NW- "NORTHWEST" ** SW- "SOUTHWEST" * Compass (generic)- "WILBA KNOW'ST NAUGHT" * Compass (broken)- "MINE COMPASS 'TIS UNCOMPASS'D" * Bundling Wrap- "'TIS FOR THE WRAPPING O' WILBA STUFFS" * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- "'TIS A PACK O' WILBA STUFFS" Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "'TIS VERY LIKE THE WINTER" * Luxury Fan- "WILBA HATH FANCY FAN" * Siesta Lean-to- "FOR NAPPING WITHIN" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "'TIS NAUGHT NIGHT-NIGHT TIMES" * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "WILBA NAUGHT SLEEPIES NOW!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "WILBA NEEDS FEED BELLIES FIRST" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "WILBA SLEEP'ST NAUGHT IN CAVE" * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "NAPPY BED 'TIS FWOOSHED" * Thermal Stone- "'TIS WEIRD ROCK" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "'TIS ICY FROZ'DEN" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "'TIS COLD" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "'TIS WARM" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "TIS FWOOSHIE HOT!" * Pretty Parasol- "IT KEEP'TH WILBA DRY" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "'TIS A TINY SACK FOR WILBA STUFFS" * Booty Bag- "'TIS A PIRATOUS SACK" * Sea Sack- "'TIS A BURDEN SACK" * Tropical Fan- "WILBA HATH FANCY FAN" * Silly Monkey Ball- "'TIS PLAYTHING O' THE LITTLE UNPIG" * Tropical Parasol- "WILBA STAY'TH DRY 'NEATH" * Anti Venom- "GOOD FOR WILBA BOO BOOS" * Palm Leaf Hut- "'TIS A HOME O' BIG LEAFS" * Palm Leaf Hut (burning)- " * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "IT KILLETH THE TEENY BUGS." * Bird Whistle- "WILBA SING LIKE BIRDIES I' THE CAGE" Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "IT MOCKS WILBA WITH EMPTINESS" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- " * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "T'WILL BE DONE SHORTLY" * Crock Pot (finished)- "FOOD BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "IT DOST NAUGHT GO'ST THERE" * Bee Box- "A HOUSE OF YUM YUM MAKERS" * Bee Box (no honey)- "NOTHINGS CAN COME OF NOTHINGS!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "HAVE MORE THAN THOU SHOWEST?" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "YUMS BY ANY OTHER NAMES" * Farm- "'TIS FOR MAKINGS FOODS" * Farm (growing)- "IT MAKE'TH FOOD" * Basic Farm (finished)- " * Improved Farm (finished)- " * Farm (needs fertilizer)- "IN NEED OF PLOPS" * Ice Box- "'TIS BRRR BOX" * Drying Rack- "'TIS FOR THE DRYING OF YON MEATS" * Drying Rack (drying)- "DRYING DOST TAKETH TOO MUCH TIMES" * Drying Rack (finished)- "'TIS DRY MEATS FOR WILBA EATS" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot, Bee Box, and Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "IT TOO MUCH I' THE RAINS" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "'TIS TOO DRY FOR EATINGS" * Bucket-o-poop- "'TIS PLOPS" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "INSHELL'D MEAT O' THE STICK" * Mussel Bed- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "WHEREFORE LITTLE FISHY?" * Fish Farm (growing)- "YON FARM DOTH FISHIES WITHIN" * Fish Farm (one fish)- "'TIS ONE FISHY" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "'TIS TWO FISHY" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "'TIS RED FISHY" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "'TIS BLUE FISHY" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "TIS DRINKIES FOR WILBA FOODS." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "WILBA AM SO SMART" * Alchemy Engine- "WILBA AM HATH BIG'TH BRAIN" * Thermal Measurer- "'TIS HOT? 'TIS COLD?" * Rainometer- "YOU RAIN COME'TH?" * Lightning Rod- "'TIS BIG METAL STICK" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "'TIS SPARKY STICK" * Gunpowder- "GO'ST BOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine, Alchemy Engine, Thermal Measurer, and Rainometer (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "'TIS EMPTY" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "'TIS FULL" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "'TIS NEEDING FUELS" * Electrical Doodad- "ALL THAT GLITTERS IS'T GOLD?" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "WILBA AM HATH BIG-ETH BRAIN" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty)- "'TIS A MAKER O' ICE" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "'TIS LOTS O' ICE TO BE MADE" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- " * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "'TIS NAUGHT MUCH FUEL LEFT" * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "'TIS BUT THE TEENIEST OF FUEL LEFT" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "WHEREFORE ART MINE FUEL?" * Quacken Drill- " Hamlet * Smelter- "TIS FWOOSHY MACHINES." * Oscillating Fan- "BLOW WINDS!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "WILBA HATH SENSE OF ACCOMPLISHMENT!" Fight Base Game * Spear- "WILBA SHAKETH THIS SPEAR" * Ham Bat- "'TIS WEAPON 'O PIG BUTT" * Boomerang- "RETURN YOU THITHER?" * Boomerang (hit self)- "RETURN-ETH STICK" * Blow Dart- "WILBA BLOW LIKE'ST WIND" * Sleep Dart- "'TIS A DREAMIES DART" * Fire Dart- "'TIS A FWOOSHIES DART" * Football Helmet- "WILBA WEAR'ST PIG BUTT" * Grass Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF GROUND BITS" * Log Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF TREE BITS" * Marble Suit- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF ROCK BITS" * Bee Mine- "'TIS EXPLOD'TH WITH BEES" * Tooth Trap- "'TIS ENTRAPPING OUCHIES" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "'TIS A FWOOSHING ARMOR" * Morning Star- "WILBA BRING'TH THE THUNDER" * Weather Pain- "MAKE'TH BIG WINDS" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "'TIS A POKEY STICK O' POISON" * Poison Dart- "FULL O' EMPOISONINGS" * Coconade- "IT DOST MAKETH THE BOOMS" * Coconade (lit)- "SOMETHING BOOMING THAT WAY GOES" * Spear Gun (empty)- " * Spear Gun- "IT LAUNCHETH FORTH THE POKEY STICKS" * Poison Spear Gun- " * Obsidian Spear Gun- " * Cutlass Supreme- "SWORD O' THE FISHIES" * Horned Helmet- "LOOKETH GOOD ON MINE HEAD" * Seashell Suit- "WILBA READY FOR SEA OF TROUBLES" * Limestone Suit- "HEAVY HANGETH THIS ARMOR" * Cactus Armor- "BY THE PRICKING OF MINE ARMOR" Hamlet * Halberd- "WILBA SHALL SLICE AND CHOP!" * Cork Bat- "WILBA MAKETH THE SMALLEST SMASHINGS" * Weevole Mantle- "ADVENTURE CLOTHES FROM ANNOYING BUGS." * Mant Mask- "WILBA WEAR'ST PIG BUTT" * Mant Suit- "WILBA AM MERELY PLAYER" * Fancy Helmet- "SHINY HAT DOTH PROTECTETH BRAINPAINS" * Tin Suit- "TO TAKE ARMS" * Blunderbuss- "FULL O' SOUND AND FURY" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "WILBA WAS'T ENCAGE'D ONCE" * Birdcage (occupied)- "BIRDY MAKETH STUFFS FOR WILBA?" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "BIRDY KEEP STRANGE BED FEATHERS" * Pig House- "TOWN DOTH DIFFERENT FROM WILBA HOMESTEAD" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "WILBA FEEL'TH HOMESICK" * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "WHYFORE NAUGHT SERVE WILBA?" * Rabbit Hutch- "'TIS NAUGHT A PIG HOUSE" * Wall (held)- "'TIS FOR WALL" * Hay Wall- "GOOD HAY, SWEET HAY" * Wood and Stone Wall- "WALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL" * Chest- "A BOX FOR'TH WILBA THINGS" * Sign- "IT SAYETH WORDS" * Potted Fern- "YAWNETH, 'TIS BORING PLANT" * Mini Sign (held)- "T BELONGETH IN THE GROUND" * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "WILBA COULD MAKETH THE DRAWING ON'T" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "HATH THE PRETTY PICTURE" * Wood Fence (held)- "STUFFS TO MAKETH THE WOODEN'D CAGES" * Wood Fence- "A WOODEN'D CAGE FOR THE BEASTIES" * Wood Gate (held)- "STUFFS TO MAKETH THE WOODEN'D DOOR" * Wood Gate- "A DOOR O' THE WOODEN'D CAGE" Reign of Giants * Pig House, Rabbit Hutch, and Chest (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSHED" * Wall (burnt)- "WALL 'TIS FWOOSHED" * Scaled Chest- "WILBA STUFF NAUGHT FWOOSH HENCE" * Sign (burnt)- "'TIS FWOOSH'D" Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "LOOKETH OKAY TO MINE EYES" * Sand Castle (sand)- "WILBA MAKETH PALACE" * Wildbore House- "'TIS THE HOUSE OF WILDBORE" * Wildbore House (burning)- " * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Prime Ape Hut- "IT HATH OFFEND'D WILBA NOSE" * Prime Ape Hut (burning)- " * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "WILBA NEEDS BUILD'D IT" * Limestone Wall- "'TIS WALL" * Dragoon Den- "COME NOT 'TWEEN THE DRAGOON AND ITS WEIGHTS" * Sandbag (held)- "WILBA DOTH CARRY MUCH" * Sandbag- "IT HOLDETH BACK THE TIDE" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "WILBA 'TIS HERE!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "WILBA EXUENT" * Buoy- "'TIS A LIGHT O' FLOAT" * Sea Chest- "WILBA STUFFS CONTAINETH WITHIN" * Ballphin Palace- "HOUSE OF WATER'DED UNPIGS" * Sea Wall (held and placed)- "'TIS A WALL" Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "MINE TEENY TREASURE!" * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring, Forest Turf, Savanna Turf, Slimey Turf, Fungal Turf, and Cave Rock Turf- "'TIS GROUND" * Carpeted Flooring- " * Checkerboard Flooring- " * Cobblestones- " * Grass Turf- " * Marsh Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Guano Turf- " Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- " * Sandy Turf- " Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- " * Jungle, Meadow, and Magma Turf- "'TIS GROUND" * Tidal Marsh Turf- " * Ashy Turf- " * Volcano Turf- " Hamlet * Beard Hair Rug, Lawn Turf, and Cultivated Turf- "'TIS GROUND" * Flat Stone Turf- "'TIS GROUND O' ROCKYNESS" * Stone Road Turf- "'TIS ROAD" Refine Base Game * Rope- "IS'T BIG STRINGS" * Boards- "'TIS WOOD" * Cut Stone- "LITTLE STONES MAKETH BIGGER STONES" * Papyrus- "WILBA CAN'ST BE POET NOW" * Purple Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Nightmare Fuel- "FUEL O' HEEBIE-GEEBIES" * Beeswax- "TO BEESWAX OR NOT TO BEESWAX" * Wax Paper- "'TIS PAPER O' THE WAX" Shipwrecked * Cloth- "'TIS THE FABRIC OF MINE FOLLY'" * Limestone- "YON LIME AND STONE" * Empty Bottle- "IT LACKS STUFFS" * Coral Nubbin- "'TIS EGG O' THE PRETTY WATER ROCKS" Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "'TIS TENDER SAPLING" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "IT GIVE'TH LIFES!" * Prestihatitator- "WILBA AM LIKE A WIZARD" * Shadow Manipulator- "WILBA HAVE'TH THE MAGICS" * Pan Flute- "FOR SOOTHE!" * Night Light- "WILBA LIKETH SHINY THING" * Night Armor- "'TIS ARMOR MADE OF NIGHTMARE BITS" * Dark Sword- "WILBA HATH SWORD O' EVILS!" * One-man Band- "WILBA PLAY'TH SWEET AIRS" * Bat Bat- "WILBA CAN'ST SMASHETH WITH IT" * Belt of Hunger- "MAKETH WILBA HAIRY AND SAFE" * Chilled Amulet- "'TIS CHILLY STONE" * Nightmare Amulet- "THERE BE METHOD IN'T" * Life Giving Amulet- "'TIS SPARKLY THING WHAT GIVETH LIFE!" * Fire Staff- "'TIS A FWOOSHIE STICK!" * Ice Staff- "'TIS A BUR-R-R STAFF" * Telelocator Staff- "IT GIVETH WILBA ZOOM LEGS" * Telelocator Focus and Socket (full)- "IT WORKETH!" * Telelocator Focus and Socket (missing gem)- "IS'T IN NEED OF SPARKLIES" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- " * Prestihatitator (burnt)- " * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- " * Old Bell- "DING-DONG, BELL" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- " * Piratihatitator (burnt)- " * Dripple Pipes- "WILBA PLAY THE FOOD O' LOVE" Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- " * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (Hamlet and non-Hamlet world)- "THAT WAY MADNESS LIES" Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "WILBA SEW WITH NAUGHT THUMBS" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "'TIS STYLISH HAT" * Straw Hat- "IT SHADOWS WILBA'S HEAD" * Beefalo Hat- "A HAT OF HAIRY BEASTIE" * Beekeeper Hat- "BEES NAUGHT STINGING WILBA NOW" * Feather Hat- "WILBA IS'T BIRD NOW. TWEET TWEET" * Winter Hat- "KEEP'TH SHIVERIES AWAY" * Top Hat- "WILBA MOST EXCELLENT FANCY" * Dapper Vest- "MAKETH WILBA LOOK'TH NICE" * Breezy Vest- "WILBA LIKETH VESTS" * Puffy Vest- "KEEPETH THY WINDS OUT" * Bush Hat- "THERE METHOD TO WILBA MADNESS" * Garland- "'TIS A PRETTY HAT" * Walking Cane- "MAKETH WILBA FLEET-FOOT'D" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "WILBA HAST KITTY FOR MINE HEAD" * Fashion Melon- "WILBA HEAD BE STICKY" * Ice Cube- "WILBA HATH COLD BRAINS" * Rain Coat- "IT KEEP'TH WILBA DRY" * Rain Hat- "WILBA STAY'TH DRY" * Summer Frest- "WILBA MUCH SEEN NOW!" * Floral Shirt- "'TIS WILBA CASUAL LOOK" * Eyebrella- "PLUCKED EYE GIVETH WILBA A DRY HEAD" * Hibearnation Vest- "'TIS FINE CLOTHS" Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- " * Snakeskin Hat- "HATH A FASHION AND A FUNCTION" * Snakeskin Jacket- "'TIS MADE O' SLIMY UNPIG" * Blubber Suit- "TOO SOLID FLESH NAUGHT MELT" * Windbreaker- " * Tar Suit- " * Particulate Purifier- " * Sleek Hat- " * Shark Tooth Crown- " * Dumbrella- "HATH TWICE THE FANCIES!" Hamlet * Gas Mask- "IT FIT-ETH OVER MINE SNOUT" * Pith Hat- "PROTECT-ETH MINE BRAINPAN" * Thunderhat- "WILBA READY FOR ADVENTURE." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- " * Raft- " * Row Boat- " * Cargo Boat- " * Armored Boat- " * Encrusted Boat- " * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- " * Boat Repair Kit- " * Thatch Sail- " * Cloth Sail- " * Snakeskin Sail- " * Feather Lite Sail- " * Iron Wind- " * Boat Cannon- "WILBA TAKE ARMS AGAINST SEA OF TROUBLES" * Quackering Ram- " * Sea Trap- " * Sea Trap (held)- " * Sea Yard (off)- " * Sea Yard (on)- " * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- " * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "WHEREIN I'LL CATCH THE FISHIES OF THE SEA" * Trawl Net (detached)- " * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- " * Spyglass- "WHATFORE WILBA SEE INSIDE?" * Super Spyglass- "WILBA CAN'ST O'ER-PEER THE OCEANS" * Captain Hat- "'TIS A HAT O' CAPTAININGS" * Pirate Hat- " * Lucky Hat- " * Life Jacket- " Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "FRAILTY, THY NAME IS'T CORK BOWL CANOE!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "'TIS HARD TOOL FOR SLASHY!" * Obsidian Axe- "HARD BLADE FOR CHOP'TING!" * Obsidian Spear- "'TIS HARD STICK O' POKING" * Obsidian Armor- "'TIS FWOOSHIE ARMOR" * Obsidian Coconade- "IT MAKETH BIG BOOMS" * Howling Conch- "BLOW, WINDS, WILBA CRACK HER CHEEKS" * Sail Stick- " * Volcano Staff- "WILBA SPIT FWOOSHING, SPOUT RAIN!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- " * Thulecite Wall (held)- " * Thulecite Wall- " * Thulecite Medallion (min)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (max)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- " * The Lazy Forager- " * Magiluminescence- " * Construction Amulet- " * The Lazy Explorer- "'TIS A ZOOM STAFF" * Star Caller's Staff- " * Deconstruction Staff- " * Pick/Axe- " * Thulecite Crown- "WILBA LIKE-ETH STONE HAT" * Thulecite Suit- " * Thulecite Club- " * Houndius Shootius (held)- " * Houndius Shootius- " Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- " * Ball Pein Hammer- "FORTH MINE TEENY SMASHINGS" * Gold Pan- " * Magnifying Glass- "IT LOOKETH 'PON UNDISCOVER'D STUFFS" City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- "'TIS ONLY ALIGHT AT NIGHT" * Lamp Post (on)- "'TIS A LAMP" * Town House- "WILBA HOME IS'T BIGGER" * The Sterling Trough Deli- "HOLDETH THE NUM NUMS" * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "STUFFS CONTAINETH'DED HERE IN" * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "HATH THINGS FOR MINE BOO BOOS" * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- "NUM NUMS WITHIN" * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "HATH SEEDS WITHIN" * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- " * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "TOIL AND TROUBLES" * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "WILBA TAKE ARMS" * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "DOST GOT STUFFS FOR MINE HEAD" * Swinesbury Academy- "YON OLDEN THINGS DOST WITHIN THERE" * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- " * Security Contract- "HENCEFORTH I SHALL HATH HENCHMEN" * Swinesbury City Hall- "'TIS MAYOR HOMES" * My City Hall- "MINE OTHER HOME WAS'T BIGGER" * Slanty Shanty- " * Slanty Shanty (owned)- "TO MINE OWN HOUSE BE TRUE" * Watch Tower- "FROM YON TOWER THY CAN'ST SEE YONDER" * Palace- "TIS MINE HOME AND SOMETIMES PRISON" Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- " * Demolition Permit- " Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " * Garden Stone Flooring- " * Geometric Tiles Flooring- " * Shag Carpet- " * Transitional Flooring- " * Wood Panel Flooring- " * Herringbone Flooring- " * Hexagon Flooring- " * Curcy Hoof Flooring- " * Octagon Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Floating Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " * Peagawk Wall Paper- " * Orange Wall Paper- " * Purple Wall Paper- " * Rope Wall Panneling- " * Circle Wall Tiling- " * Marble Wall Tiling- " * Fine Wall Tiling- " * Full Wall Moulding- " * Upholstered Wall- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Doors * Hardwood Door- " * Stone Archway- " * Forest Door- " * Wrought Iron Door- " * Curtained Door- " * Industrial Door- " * Round Doorway- " * Gothic Door- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " * Greenhouse Wall- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "'TIS EVER GREENETH" * Lumpy Evergreen- " * Spiky Tree- "'TIS TREE O' THE SPIKY BITS" * Evergreen (stump)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- " * Spiky Tree (stump)- " * Evergreen (burning)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- " * Spiky Tree (burning)- "'TIS FWOOSHING!" * Evergreen (burnt)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- " * Spiky Tree (burnt)- " * Evergreen (sapling)- " * Log- "'TIS BIG, HEAVY AND'ST WOOD" * Log (burning)- " * Charcoal- " * Pine Cone- " * Marble Tree- " * Totally Normal Tree- " * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "YON WOOD HATH GROW'D A FACE" * Sapling- "LITTLE STICKS" * Sapling (picked)- " * Sapling (burning)- " * Sapling (held)- " * Twigs- "WILBA LIKETH STICKS" * Grass Tuft- "WILBA CAN'ST PICK" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "WILBA ALREADY PICK'D AFORE" * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Grass Tuft (held)- " * Cut Grass- "'TIS GRASS" * Berry Bush- "'TIS YUMMY BUSH" * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- " * Berry Bush (barren)- " * Berry Bush (held)- " * Reeds- "'TIS STUFFS O' TH' SWAMPS" * Reeds (burning)- " * Reeds (picked)- " * Cut Reeds- "'TIS REEDS" * Plant- " * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- "'TIS BUSH O' THE SPIKY BITS" * Spiky Bush (picked)- " * Spiky Bush (burning)- " * Spiky Bush (held)- " * Flower- "ROSE BY OTHER NAME NAUGHT SMELL AS SWEET" * Petals- "WILBA CAN'ST EATS FOR PRETTY FOODS" * Evil Flower- "IT NAUGHT SMELL SWEET" * Dark Petals- "'TIS YUMS O' SCARY" * Red Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "COME OUT THINE SNEAKY HOLE" * Red Mushroom (picked)- " * Green Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green Mushroom (picked)- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "'TIS A TREE" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- " * Cactus- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- "THE UNDISCOVER'D RUNT TREE" Shipwrecked * Jungle Tree- " * Jungle Tree (burning)- " * Jungle Tree (burnt)- " * Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Jungle Tree (sapling)- " * Jungle Tree Seed- "TO PLANT OR NOT TO PLANT" * Mangrove- " * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- " * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- " * Palm Tree (burning)- " * Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Palm Tree (stump)- " * Palm Tree (sapling)- " * Palm Leaf- " * Regular Jungle Tree- " * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Bamboo Patch- "IS'T TREE O' BENDINESS" * Bamboo Patch (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Bamboo Patch (withered)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Bamboo- "IS'T TREE STUFFS O' BENDINESS" * Viney Bush- " * Snake Den- " * Viney Bush (burning)- " * Snake Den (burning)- " * Viney Bush (burnt)- " * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Viney Bush (stump)- " * Snake Den (stump)- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Vine- "FAST BIND, FAST FIND" * Grass (water)- " * Brainy Sprout- " * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (planted)- " * Seaweed (picked)- " * Tidal Plant- " Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "'TIS TREE" * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "DOST HARDLY WEIGH A BIT" * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- "SHALL I COMPARE THEE TO ANOTHER TREE?" * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Cocooned Tree- "'TIS THE HOME OF MANY LEGG'D UNPIGS" * Jungle Burr- "IT HOLDS FAST" * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- "YON SQUIRRELS DOST LIKETH YON TREE" * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod and Tea Tree Sapling- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT" * Tuber Tree- "WILBA CAN'ST NAUGHT CHOPPETH WITH AXE" * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "AS LONG AS THE DAY IS MERRY" * Tall Grass (cut)- "THE LONG AND SHORT OF IT" * Exotic Flower- "MANY COLOR'D FLOWERS FOR WILBA" * Aloe (planted)- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT-ETH?" * Asparagus (planted)- "HATH A FUNNY HAT" * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- "'TIS THE PLANT O' CLEAR SNOUTS" * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- "WILBA SHALL'ST PUT IT IN GROUND" * Bramble- "HATH THE PRICKERS" * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- "'TIS STRONG TREE" * Lotus Plant- "SHALL WILBA COMPARE IT TO SUMMER DAY?" * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- "'TIS SWIMMY LEAF" * Reeds (water)- "IS'T A PLANT O' THE WATER" * Hedge- "'TIS A SHRUB" * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Magic Flower- "'TIS A FLOWER O' THE UNDISCOVER'D COUNTRY" Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "A PLAGUE ON BEES HOUSES!" * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- "WILBA CAN'ST USE FOR NUMS NUMS!" * Hound Mound- "'TIS HILL O' HOUND" * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Obelisk (sane, up)- "THERE BE NAUGHT MADNESS IN'T" * Obelisk (sane, down)- " * Obelisk (insane, up)- " * Obelisk (insane, down)- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- " * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- "HEAD OF MERMAID MAN" * Pig Head- "YON HEAD HAS'T BEEN CHOP'T" * Pig Torch- "FIRE BURN WITHIN" * Basalt- " * Boulder and Flint- "'TIS ROCK" * Rocks- "IS'T ROCKS" * Nitre and Gold Nugget- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD!" * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "'TIS DIRT" * Animal Track- "SWEET PRINTS!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- " * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- "A POUND O' RING" * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- "WHAT BRAVE NEW WORLD?" * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- "WILBA CAN'ST FISH'D" * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost its trail)- " * Burrow- "'TIS A PLACE OF THWACK RAT" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- "'TIS KITTY WITHIN?" * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "'TIS MOCKING DEATH" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- "ALAS POOR WILBA!!" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- " * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- " * Merm Hut- " * Merm Hut (burnt)- " * Shoal- "YON FISHIES WITHIN" * Wobster Den- " * Coral Reef- " * Coral- "A ROCK BY ANY OTHER NAME" * Coral Larva- " * Limpet Rock- "ROCK MEATS GROWETH 'PON THE ROCK" * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Limpet Rock (picked)- " * Magma Pile- "'TIS BIG BIG FWOOSHIES ROCK" * Magma Pile (gold)- "'TIS BIG SPARKLY FWOOSHIES ROCK" * Krissure- "YON GROUND IS'T FWOOSHY" * Steamer Trunk- " * Sandy Pile- " * Sand- "ZOUNDS BUT SAND 'TIS EVERYWHERE!" * Sharkitten Den- " * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- " * Volcano- " * Dragoon Egg- " * Suspicious Bubbles- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- " * Tar Slick- "HAST BLACK GOO WITHIN" * Tar- "'TIS A BLACK GOO" * Tar Trap- "'TIS THE STICKING PLACE" * Tidal Pool- " * Lava Pool- " * Mussels- "INSHELL'D MEAT RESIDE YONDER" * Mussels (with stick)- " * Slot Machine- " * Electric Isosceles- " * Octo Chest- " * Debris- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Crate- " * Wildbore Head- " * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- " * Poisonous Hole- "IT BELCHES FORTH THE YUCK" * Gunpowder Barrel- " * X Marks the Spot- " * Rawling- " * Watery Grave- " * Wreck- " * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- " * Screw Thing- " * Wooden Potato Thing- " * Ring Thing- " Hamlet * Stone Slab- "'TIS ROCK" * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "WILBA AM SICK WHEN SHE LOOK ON THEE" * Dung Ball- "SWOLLER PARCEL OF PLOPSIES" * Thundernest- "'TIS HOME OF THE ZAPPY BIRD" * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- "ALAS, POOR ROBOT" * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- "HATH NAUGHT A ROBOT HANDS?" * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribs, inactive)- "HATH THE SLEEP OF DEATH" * Iron Hulk (ribs, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive)- "THE ROBOT IS AFOOTS" * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- "'TIS METAL O' THE ZAPPY BIRD" * Sparkling Pool- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Gold Dust- "'TIS DIRT O' SPARKLIES" * Gnat Mound- "ALL THAT BUZZES IS GNAT HOME" * Quarry Lodgings- "CONTAINETH PIGS O' THE ROCKS" * Lawn Decoration- "O WONDER" * Secret Bandit Camp- "YONDER TREASURE!" * Cave Cleft- "WHERE THE BAT SUCKS" * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "'TIS NAUGHT MINE HOUSEHOLD" * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- " * Fountain of Youth- "'TIS A BUNCH O' WATER" * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- " * Teetering Pillar- " * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Rusty Lamp- "'TIS BROK'DEN" * Weathered House- "'TIS HOUSE O' LONELY" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- "'TIS TREE OF STINKY MUSHYROOMS" * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- "A HOLE FROM WHENCE SPIDER COMETH" * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- "CAN'ST WILBA EAT IT?" * Foliage- "'TIS PLANT STUFFS" * Cave Banana Tree- "IT GIVETH WILBA BANANAS!" * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "HATH THE FLYING RATS WITHIN" * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- " * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- "MMM...WILBA LOVETH CAVE ROT" * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "TOIL TOIL" * Coffee Plant- " * Coffee Plant (picked)- " * Coffee Plant (barren)- " * Coffee Plant (withered)- " * Coffee Plant (held)- " * Elephant Cactus- " * Elephant Cactus (withered)- " * Elephant Cactus Stump- " * Elephant Cactus (held)- " * Cactus Spike- "'TIS POKEY THING" * Obsidian Boulder- " * Obsidian- "'TIS FWOOSH'D STONE" * Charcoal Boulder- " * Burnt Ash Tree- " * Dragoon Saliva- "FWOOSHY SPIT" * Woodlegs' Cage- " * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- " * Volcano (exit)- " Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- "OUT DAMNED POT!" * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- "YON POINTY THINGS HATH BEEN BEAT'DEN!" * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- "'TIS STRONG" * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- "FORTUNE FOUNTAIN SMILE 'PON WILBA" Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- " * Honey Chest- " * Lamp- "'TIS A LIGHT" * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- " Nature - Palace Hamlet * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "OPEN, LOCKS, WHOEVER KNOCKS, AND HATH THE KEY" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- " * Clockwork Bishop- "WHAT O'CLOCK 'TIS THAT?" * Clockwork Rook- " * Damaged Knight- " * Damaged Bishop- " * Damaged Rook- " * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "WHATFORE ART THAT?!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "WHAT ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM YOU!" * Hound- "'TIS BIG BAD WOLF" * Red Hound- "'TIS A FWOOSHIE WOLF!" * Blue Hound- "'TIS BIG BRRR WOLF" * Hound's Tooth- "SHARPER THAN A SERPENT'S TOOTH" * Spider- "MANY LEGG'D UNPIG" * Spider Warrior- " * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- " * Silk- "'TIS FROM A SPIDER BUTT" * Krampus- "'TIS BIG MEANY" * Krampus Sack- "BELONGETH TO WILBA NOW!" * Merm- " * Frog- "TIS A LITTLE FROGGY." * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- "'TIS SPIKEY BITS" * Tentacle Spots- "'TIS SLIMY BITS" * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- " * Werepig- "'TIS A PIGGY O' HAIRINESS" * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- "YOUR OWN SELF BE TOOTH" * Tam o' Shanter- "THERE NAUGHT BE MADNESS IN'T" * Mosquito- "THY NAUGHT FEAST ON WILBA BLOOD!" * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- " * Batilisk- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- "WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER FUR BREAKS?" * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- "IT FALLETH FROM UP YONDER" * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Depths Worm (burrowed)- " * Ewecus- "SPIT NAUGHT AT WILBA!" * Steel Wool- "IT SCRATCHETH" Reign of Giants * Varg- "'TIS DOGS OF WARG" * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Shipwrecked * Crocodog- " * Yellow Crocodog- " * Blue Crocodog- " * Floaty Boaty Knight- " * Flup- " * Flup (in ground)- " * Eyeshot- " * Pirate Ghost- " * Poison Mosquito- " * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- " * Snake- " * Poison Snake- " * Snakeskin- "IT HEART WAS MIGHTY, IT SKIN ARE WHOLE" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- " * Stink Ray- " * Swordfish- "PUT UP THY SWORD" * White Whale- " * White Whale Carcass- " * Dragoon- " Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "A GHOSTLY VISAGE" * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "MUCH ADO ABOUT GNAT-ING" * Hanging Vine- "IT HOLDS FAST!" * Mant Warrior- " * Mant Warrior (sleeping)- " * Mant Warrior (dead)- " * Masked Pig- "'TIS FIEND!" * Masked Pig (sleeping)- " * Masked Pig (dead)- " * Swashy Hat- "WHEREFORE-ART-ME-HAT." * Bandit Stash Map- "LEAD-ETH TO YON TREASURE!" * Poison Dartfrog- "IT SCREW TONGUE TO STICKING PLACE" * Poison Dartfrog (sleeping)- " * Poison Dartfrog (dead)- " * Rabid Beetle- "FULL OF SOUND AND FURY" * Rabid Beetle (sleeping)- " * Rabid Beetle (dead)- " * Scorpion- "THEREBY HANGS A TAIL" * Scorpion (sleeping)- " * Scorpion (dead)- " * Snaptooth Seedling- "NAUGHT CLEAN ENOUGH TO SPIT 'PON" * Snaptooth Seedling (sleeping)- " * Snaptooth Seedling (dead)- " * Snaptooth Flytrap- "I'LL TICKLE YOUR CATASTROPHE!" * Snaptooth Flytrap (sleeping)- " * Snaptooth Flytrap (dead)- " * Spider Monkey- "THOU LUMP OF FOUL DEFORMITY!" * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "YON RAT O' FLYING" * Vampire Bat (sleeping)- " * Vampire Bat (dead)- " * Pig Skin?- "'TIS THE PIG SKIN O' THE BAT" * Viper- "A BOLTING-HUTCH OF BEASTLINESS" * Viper (sleeping)- " * Viper (dead)- " * Weevole- "GO AWAY BUGS" * Weevole (sleeping)- " * Weevole (dead)- " * Weevole Carapace- "WILBA BEAT ANNOYING BUGS" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "'TIS A HAIRY-BACKED BEASTIE" * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- "PERCHANCE IT DREAMS?" * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- "WOOL FROM ANY OTHER BEAST WOULD SMELL SWEETER" * Beefalo Horn- "COME'ST FROM BIG MONSTER" * Baby Beefalo- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "WHATFORE FOOLS THESE MORTAL BEES!" * Killer Bee- "TO KILL BEE OR NOT TO KILL BEE?" * Bee (held)- "TWO BEES? NOPE, NOT TWO BEES" * Killer Bee (held)- "CAN'ST MAKETH WILBA NUM NUMS" * Stinger- "THE BUTT O' A BEE" * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "HOW NOW, FELLOW PIG?" * Pig (follower)- "WILBA HATH FOLLOWER" * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- "WILBA DISTURB'D" * Bunnyman- " * Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- "WILBA LIKETH FUZZY UNPIG BUTT" * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Pengull- "'TIS BIRDY O' FUNNY WADDLE" * Rock Lobster- " * Slurtle- "'TIS POINTY-SHELLED SLIME BEASTIES" * Snurtle- "'TIS SLIME BEASTIE" * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Shelmet- "'TIS A POINTY ADVENTURE HAT" * Snurtle Shell Armor- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "TAKETH NAUGHT WILBA'S MEAT!" * Catcoon- "'TIS THRICE BRIND'ED CAT" * Cat Tail- "'TIS KITTY TAIL" * Volt Goat- "'TIS A BOUNCEY GOAT" * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- "'TIS HORN LIKE PIG BOTTOM" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- " * Blue Whale Carcass- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- "WATER'D UNPIGS" * Dorsal Fin- "IN-FIN-ITE JEST" * Jellyfish- " * Jellyfish (held)- " * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping and follower)- "IT MAKETH THE PLOPS" * Horn- "'TIS A BIG, BIG HORN" * Prime Ape- " * Wildbore- " Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "HE DOTH PROTEST TOO MUCH, METHINKS." * Hippopotamoose- "THOU ART AS FAT AS BUTTER!" * Hippopotamoose Antler- "'TIS EARS O' THE BIG BEASTIE" * Mant- "WILBA WOULD BEAT THEE, BUT T'WOULD INFECT MINE HOOFS" * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- "FULL O' SOUND AND FURY" * Platapine Quill- "LIKE QUILLS 'PON THE FRETFUL PLATAPINE" * Pog- "SOMETHING CUTIES THIS WAY COMES" * Royal Guard- "WELL MET, PIGGY GUARD!" Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- " * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- " * Crow (held)- " * Redbird- " * Redbird (held)- " * Snowbird- "'TIS PRETTY ICE BIRDY" * Snowbird (held)- " * Feather- "'TIS BIRDY PART" * Gobbler- "IT STEAL-ETH WILBA FOODS!" * Eye Bone- " * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- " * Rabbit- " * Beardling- " * Rabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "A LIGHT THROUGH YONDER BUG BUTT BREAKS" * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "'TIS CARROT?" * Mandrake (follower)- "IT DOTH PROTEST TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Mandrake (dead)- "'TIS DEAD" * Mandrake (cooked)- " * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "AY, THERE'S A BUG" * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "'TIS NAUGHT THAT WHICH WILBA CALL A ROSE" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- " * Glommer's Goop- " * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "'TIS ARMS FROM 'NEATH THE GROUND" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "WILBA THWACK IT!" * Moleworm (held)- " Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "SUCH STUFFS AS DREAMS MADE ON" * Crabbit- "'TIS A PINCHY BUG" * Beardling- " * Crabbit (held)- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- " * Dogfish- " * Sharkitten- " * Fishbone- " * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- " * Rainbow Jellyfish- "GROWING PRETTY FISHIES O' SQUISHIES" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- " * Seagull- " * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- " * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- " * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- " * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- " * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- " * Doydoy Feather- "FOWL HATH NO FEATHERS" * Doydoy Egg- " * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- " * Baby Doydoy- " * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "PINCHY MEATS!" * Fishermerm- " Hamlet * Banker- "HATH A TWINKLE IN'ST HIS EYE" * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "SHE DOTH OFFEND'D MINE EYE" * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- "HE HATH THE WEIRD STUFF" * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- "SPEAK LESS THAN SHE KNOWEST" * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "COUNTRYPIG LEND ME YOUR STUFFS" * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "WILBA LIKETH THY HAT" * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- "HAST THOU THINGS FOR 'PON MINE HEAD?" * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- "HE HATH LET DOWN HIS GUARD" * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- "HOW NOW, MAYOR?" * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- "HOW DO, MINE MINER!" * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "HATH SMACK OF AGE IN HIM" * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- "MOTHER, QUEEN OF HAMLETS" * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- "HER HAIR DOTH TOO MUCH, METHINKS" * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "HE FIXETH STUFFS" * Worker (sleeping)- "MUST NEED'ST TO FIXETH HIS BED" * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher- " * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- " * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- "HAS'T THE PLOPS" * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- " * Dung Beetle (dead)- " * Glowfly- "IS'T A BUG O' GLOWY BUTT" * Pangolden- "NOSE HIMSELF TO BE A FOOL" * Peagawk- "WHAT A ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM EYE-BIRD!" * Peagawk (hiding)- " * Peagawk (sleeping)- " * Peagawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- "IS'T A BIRD THING O' PRETTY" * Peep Hen- " * Piko- "FELLOWS OF INFINITE JEST" * Orange Piko- "OF MOST EXCELLENT FANCY TAILS" * Thunderbird- "'TIS BIRD O' ZAPPY" * Thunder Feather- "WILBA FIND IT" Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "MOST UNKINDEST BIRD OF TALL!" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "'TIS BARREN" * Tallbird Egg- " * Fried Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "WILBA HAST BIRDY PET" * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- "EYE PLUCK'D FROM HEAD O' BEASTIE" * Ancient Guardian- "'TIS BIG HORN'D UNPIG" * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- "BUT SOFT, 'TIS SOFT BUTT!" * Moose/Goose- "YON BIRD 'TIS ANGER'D" * Moose/Goose Egg- "'TIS BIG NUM NUMS" * Moose/Goose Nest- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- "WHEREFORE REST OF BIG BIRD?" * Dragonfly- "WILBA WANTS SLAYETH DRAGON!" * Scales- "IT STOP'TH FWOOSHINGS" * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- " * Quacken- "UNEASY LIES THE HEAD 'NEATH THE WATER!" * Quacken Tentacle- " * Chest of the Depths- "IT HAST TREASURE WITHIN!" * Quacken Beak- "A NOSE BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD SMELL AS SWEET" * Sealnado- "BLOW WINDS!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "YON FISH HATH WHISKERS" * Turbine Blades- " * Magic Seal- " * Tiger Shark- "'TIS FISH O' SCARY KITTY" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?" * Shark Gills- "MONSTER BREATHING NAUGHT MORE" Hamlet * Pugalisk- "BEAST WITH ONE BACK" * Snake Bone- "ALAS, POOR SNAKEY" * Petrifying Bones- "ALAS, POOR WORMY" * Pugalisk Skull- "ALAS, POOR WORMY" * Queen Womant- "'TIS A VILLAIN QUEEN!" * Royal Crown- "UNEASY LIES HEAD THAT WEAR-ETH THE CROWN" * Ancient Herald- "DOST FRETTING HIS HOUR 'PON THE STAGE" * Dark Tatters- "STUFF THAT SCREAMS ARE MADE ON" Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "MR. WICKED THIS WAY COMES" * Pig King- "'TIS A TRADER KING!" * Wes (trapped)- " * Abigail- " Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "BIG FOOTS 'TIS A FOOTS!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- " * Yaarctopus- " Hamlet * Maxameleon- "WHEREFORE ART YOU GO?" * BFB (head)- "UNEASY LIES HIS'T HEAD" * BFB (leg)- " * BFB (tail)- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "IS'T FOOD'ST FOR WIKBA BELLY" * Egg (cooked)- " * Meat- "MEAT BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!" * Cooked Meat- " * Jerky- " * Morsel- "'TIS BUT A TOKEN O' MEATS" * Cooked Morsel- "'TIS TEENSIE YUMS" * Small Jerky- " * Monster Meat- "WILBA EATS ALL THINGS" * Cooked Monster Meat- "WILBA DOTH EATS!" * Monster Jerky- "'TIS MEAT O' DRIEDNESS" * Leafy Meat- " * Cooked Leafy Meat- " * Drumstick- "'TIS MEAT O' LITTLE BIRDY" * Fried Drumstick- "FWOOSH'D LITTLE BIRDY LEG" * Fish- "'TIS FLOPPY FISH" * Cooked Fish- "'TIS A FWOOSHED FISHY" * Eel- "A SNAKE FROM WITHINS THE WAVES" * Cooked Eel- "'TAS BEEN PUT TO FIRE" * Koalefant Trunk- " * Winter Koalefant Trunk- " * Koalefant Trunk Steak- " * Frog Legs- " * Cooked Frog Legs- " * Batilisk Wing- "WILBA WISHETH IT MAKETH HER FLY" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "WILBA EATETH FLYING THING" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- " * Dead Swordfish, Rainbow Jellyfish, and Wobster- "'TIS DEAD" * Tropical Fish- " * Dead Jellyfish- "HATH DEPARTED MORTAL COIL" * Cooked Jellyfish- " * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- " * Dried Jellyfish- "'TIS SQUISHIES MEAT" * Raw Fish- "'TIS A FLOPPY FISHY" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "HOWFORE WILBA OPEN-ETH?" * Fish Steak- "'TIS FWOOSHED FISHY" * Fish Morsel- " * Cooked Fish Morsel- " * Limpets- " * Cooked Limpets- " * Mussel- "'TIS MEAT INSHELL'D WITHIN" * Cooked Mussel- "FWOOSH'D INSHELL'D MEAT" * Roe- " * Cooked Roe- " * Neon Quattro- "'TIS A BLUE FISHY" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "WILBA WILL'ST EAT-ETH" * Pierrot Fish- "'TIS A STRIPY FISHY" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "WILBA LIKETH THE FWOOSH'DED FISHY" * Purple Grouper- "'TIS A FISHY FISHY" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "FWOOSH'D FISHY YUM YUMS" * Shark Fin- " * Delicious Wobster- "FWOOSH'DED PINCHY MEATS" * Bile-Covered Slop- "WHATFORE THAT? WILBA WILL'ST EATS IT" * Dragoon Heart- "'TIS A VANQUISH'D HEART" Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "TOE O' FROG" * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "FWOOSH'D TOE O' FROG" * Gummy Slug- "HATH THE SLIME 'PON IT" * Cooked Gummy Slug- "FWOOSH'D BUG O' SLIME" Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "BERRIES PLUCK'D FROM YUMMY BUSH" * Roasted Berries- "WILBA BERRIES DOTH WARM'D" * Cave Banana- "'TIS NUMMY BANANA" * Cooked Cave Banana- "NUMMY BANANA 'TIS WARM'D" * Dragon Fruit- "'TIS FRUIT FULL O' DRAGON?" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "WILBA EATETH WARM GOO FRUITS" * Durian- "IT SMELL NAUGHT AS SWEET" * Extra Smelly Durian- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED STINK FRUITS" * Pomegranate- "'TIS FRUIT O' MANY SEEDS" * Sliced Pomegranate- "FWOOSH'D FRUIT O' MANY SEEDS" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "'TIS BALL O' JUICE" * Grilled Watermelon- "WARM'D NUM NUM FRUITS" Shipwrecked * Banana- "'TIS NUMMY BANANA" * Cooked Banana- "NUMMY BANANA 'TIS WARM'D" * Coconut- " * Halved Coconut- " * Roasted Coconut- " Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- " * Carrot- "'TIS A CARROT" * Roasted Carrot- "'TIS A FWOOSH'D CARROT" * Corn- "'TIS COBS OF YUM YUMS" * Popcorn- "FWOOSHING MAKETH IT FLUFFY!" * Eggplant- "'TIS PURPLEY NUM NUMS" * Braised Eggplant- "'TIS FWOOSH'DED PURPLEY NUM NUMS" * Pumpkin- " * Hot Pumpkin- " * Red Cap- "WILBA EAT-ETH!" * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- "WILBA FIND'TH MUSHYROOM!" * Cooked Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- "'TIS A TINY TREE O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- "WILBA FIND'TH GLOWY EATS!" * Lichen- " Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "'TIS POKEY YUM YUMS" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "WILBA EAT'TH NOW" * Cactus Flower- " Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "'TIS WEED O' WILBA EATS" * Roasted Seaweed- "FWOOSH'DED YUM YUMS!" * Dried Seaweed- "DOST KEEPETH LONGER" * Sweet Potato (planted)- " * Sweet Potato- " * Cooked Sweet Potato- " * Coffee Beans- "BEANS O' ZOOMINGS" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "FWOOSH'DED BEANS O' ZOOMINGS" Hamlet * Aloe- "'TIS A PLANT O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Aloe- "'TIS A FWOOSH'DED PLANT" * Asparagus- " * Cooked Asparagus- " * Bean Bugs- "MOST FOUL, STRANGE, AND UNNATURAL" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "FWOOSH'D JUMPY BUG" * Lotus Flower- "YON FLOWER O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Lotus Root- "FWOOSH'DED FLOWER O' NUM NUMS" * Nettle- "DOST UNSTUFF'DED MINE SNOUTS" * Radish- "'TIS A BALL O' NUM NUMS" * Cooked Radish- "'TIS A FWOOSH'DED BALL O' NUMS" * Tuber- " * Fried Tuber- "TUBER, OR FWOOSH'D TUBER?" * Blooming Tuber- " * Fried Blooming Tuber- "'TIS FWOOSH'D AND FLOWER'D" Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?" * Butter Muffin- "MUFFINS 'TIS CRUNCHY" * Dragonpie- "WILBA EATS" * Fishsticks- "'TIS STICK O' FISH" * Fish Tacos- "'TIS FISH AND BREAD" * Fist Full of Jam- "JELLY FOR'ST WILBA BELLY" * Froggle Bunwich- "A BUN O' FROGGY" * Fruit Medley- "FRUIT MAKETH WILBA PLOP" * Honey Ham- "'TIS POUND O' FLESH" * Honey Nuggets- "'TIS TINY NUM NUMS" * Kabobs- "STICK O' MEATS!" * Mandrake Soup- "CARROT IS'T QUIET NOW" * Meatballs- "'TIS BALLS O' MEAT!" * Meaty Stew- "STEW'D BONE" * Monster Lasagna- "'TIS DISH O' PURPLE MEATS" * Pierogi- "POCKET O' FOODS" * Powdercake- "BLOW, CAKE!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "COOKIE OR NOT COOKIE" * Ratatouille- "'TIS FANCY MEAL" * Stuffed Eggplant- "IS'T STUFF'DED WITH YUM YUMS!" * Taffy- "IS'T CANDY O' STICKINESS!" * Turkey Dinner- "A MERRY FEAST" * Unagi- "WILBA LIKETH CAVE ROT AND WATER SNAKE" * Waffles- "WAFFLES BE'ETH GOOD EATS!" * Wet Goop- "SOMETHING ROTTEN FOR IN WILBA TUMMY" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "'TIS FOR SALAD DAYS" * Guacamole- "'TIS GREEN NUM NUMS" * Ice Cream- "WILBA SCREAM'TH FOR ICE CREAM'TH" * Melonsicle- "WILBA MAKETH SURE TONGUE DOST NAUGHT STICK" * Spicy Chili- "IT MAKE'TH WILBA TONGUE GO'ST FWOOSH" * Trail Mix- "'TIS MIX OF FOODS" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "'TIS A NUMMIES'" * Bisque and Ceviche- "'TIS FANCY NUMS!" * California Roll- "'TIS ROLL'DED UP UNFWOOSH'DED FISHIES" * Coffee- "'TIS ZOOM DRINK" * Jelly-O Pop- "'TIS NUMS O' CHEWY FISHIES" * Lobster Bisque- "FEAST SOUPS O' PINCHY MEATS" * Lobster Dinner- "'TIS A FEAST OF PINCHY MEATS" * Seafood Gumbo- "'TIS EATS O' THE SEA" * Shark Fin Soup- "'TIS A SOUP O' MINE ENEMIES" * Surf 'n' Turf- "'TIS A FEAST O' THE SEA" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "MOST FRUITFUL!" * Monster Tartare- "'TIS FANCY PURPLE MONSTER EATS" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "'TIS A SOUPS O' THE FISHY STUFFS" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "'TIS FEAST O' TATERS!" * Caviar- "YON EGGS HATH THE SQUISHINESS" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "'TIS NUM NUMS O' FANCY STUFFS" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "'TIS SOUP O' THE SMELLYNESS" * Feijoada- "'TIS A FOOD O' THE JUMPY BUG" * Gummy Cake- "HATH THE CHEWINESS TO IT" * Hard Shell Tacos- "IT CRACK NATURE'S MOLDS" * Iced Tea- "AH... IT REFRESH-ETH" * Nettle Rolls- "HATH THE SNOUT GOODNESS IN'T" * Snake Bone Soup- "'TIS WAT'RY NUM NUMS" * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "HATH A FURY IN'T" * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "WILBA THOUGHT SHE WAS'T HAVING STEAMED CLAMS" * Tea- "IT DOST A DRINK O' FANCY PANTSY." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "WILBA SHALL PUT IN PLOP FORTHWITH" * Carrot Seeds- " * Corn Seeds- " * Dragon Fruit Seeds- " * Durian Seeds- " * Eggplant Seeds- " * Pomegranate Seeds- " * Pumpkin Seeds- " * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- "'TIS STICKY NUM NUMS" * Butterfly Wings- "WILBA HATH WINGS!" * Butter- "FRUITS O' THE BUTTERFLY" * Rot- " * Rotten Egg- " * Phlegm- " Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- " Shipwrecked * Blubber- "IS'T BLUBBERING." * Brainy Matter- "CONTAINETH SMARTS WITHIN" * Sweet Potato Seeds- " Hamlet * Clippings- " * Cooked Seed Pod- "FWOOSH'DED NUT O' THE SQUIRRELY TREE" * Flytrap Stalk- "WILBA CAN'ST MAKETH STUFF WITHAL" * Nectar- " * Magic Water- "WILBA NEED'ST PUT IN GROUND" * Aloe Seeds- " * Asparagus Seeds- " * Radish Seeds- " * Tuber Seeds- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "'TIS PARCHMENT O' PLAN'D THINGS" * Gears- "'TIS THINGY O' METAL" * Ashes- "'TIS FWOOSHED STUFFS" * Ashes of item- " * Red Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD" * Blue Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS COLD" * Yellow Gem- "WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER GEM BREAKETH?" * Green Gem- "ALL THAT GLITTERS IS'T GOLD!" * Orange Gem- "YON GEM COULD SAVETH WILBA TIME" * Beard Hair- "BY WILBA'S BEARD!" * Manure- "'TIS PLOP" * Guano- " * Melty Marbles- " * Fake Kazoo- " * Gord's Knot- " * Gnome- "HAHA! 'TIS TEENY LITTLE GUY!" * Tiny Rocketship- " * Frazzled Wires- " * Ball and Cup- " * Hardened Rubber Bung- " * Mismatched Buttons- " * Second-hand Dentures- " * Lying Robot- " * Dessicated Tentacle- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "ALAS, POOR SPIDER" * Bone Shards- "IT DOTH POINTY PARTS" * Old Bell Blueprint- " Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "CAN'ST BE US'DED FOR WILBA BOO BOOS." * Dubloons- " * Hail- "SPIT ICE! SPOUT, RAIN!" * Message in a Bottle- " * Spoiled Fish- " * Snake Oil- " * Harpoon- " * Trident- " * Peg Leg- "SOMETHING 'TIS AFOOTS!" * Orange Soda- " * Voodoo Doll- " * Ukulele- " * License Plate- " * Ancient Vase- " * Brain Cloud Pill- " * Wine Bottle Candle- " * Broken AAC Device- " * One True Earring- " * Old Boot- " * Sextant- " * Toy Boat- " * Soaked Candle- " * Sea Worther- "WHATFORE IS'T?" * Iron Key- " * Bone Key- " * Golden Key- " * Tarnished Crown- " Hamlet * Silver Necklace- "PAPA GIVETH WILBA THIS FOR THE HAIRY TIMES" * Oinc- "'TIS SHINY THING O' SMALL MONEYS" * Tenpiece Oinc- "'TIS SHINY THING O' BIG MONEYS" * Centapiece Oinc- " * Executive Hammer- "FOR BREAK'DING STREETSES" * Lost Idol- "A FELLOW OF INFINITE JEST" * Lost Totem- "WHENFORE THAT FROM?" * Relic Fragment- "IS SPEAKS LESS THAN IT NOSE-EST" * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- "'TIS A STONE O' SMELLINESS" * Alloy- "IS'T BLOCK O' HARD METALS" * Chitin- "YON BUGGY ARMOR" * Stalking Stick- "'TIS A STICK 'O ZOOMIES" * Deed of home ownership- "'TIS A WORTHY DEED" * Regal Scepter- "WILBA DOST NAUGHT WANTS TO RULE" * Royal Gallery Key- "WHATFORE IT OPEN-ETH?" * Key to the City- "MY KINGDOM FOR A TOWN!" * Queen Malfalfa- "DOST HAST A CERTAIN LIKENESS" * Post Card of the Royal Palace- "IT SING-ETH THE PRAISES O' THE CITY" * Can of Silly String- "HA! IT MAKE WILBA LAUGH'DED" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- " * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- " * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- "FOOD OF LOVE?" * Maxwell's Light- "HOW LIKE A SPOOKY LIGHT" * Maxwell Statue- "'TIS A MR. MEANY PANTS MADE O' STONE" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- "WHEREFORE ART YON KEY?" * Nightmare Throne- " * Male Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female Character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other Character on Nightmare Throne- " Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- "'TIS TOO COLD" * Battlecry- "LET SLIP THE PIG OF WAR!" * Battlecry (prey)- "WILBA CRY HAVOC!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "SERVE'TH THOU WILBA!!" * Battlecry (Spider)- " * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- "NOW IS DARK'NING TIME OF NIGHT" * Entering light- "LIGHT THROUGH YONDER DARKNESS BREAKS" * Entering darkness- "IS'T TOO DARK" * Doing things in the dark- " * Failed to do something- "NAY, WILBA CAN'T" * Failed to craft something- " * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- "WILBA NEED'ST MORE PLOPS" * Hounds are coming- "DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- "WILBA HAST TOO MUCH STUFFS" * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- " * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- "WILBA EAT-ETH EVERYTHINGS" * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- "OUCHIES! IT HURT-ETHS" * Hungry- "WILBA BELLY 'TIS GRUMBLY" * Triggered trap- " * Object broken, fixable- "WILBA DOTH CAN FIX IT!" * Earthquake- " * Werepig warning- ** "O CURS'DED CURSE!" ** "SOMETHING ROTTEN IN WILBA HEAD!" ** "NOW IS WINTER OF WILBA'S CURSE!" * Transforming into Werepig- "'TIS THE CURSE O' THE HAIRY PIG!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- " * Overheating- "WILBA AM TOO MUCH I' THE SUN" * Tree Shelter- "'TIS DRY UNDER HERES" * Wetness (low)- "WHYFORE WILBA GETTING WET?" * Wetness (medium)- "WILBA AM TOO MUCH IN THE WET" * Wetness (high)- "WILBA NAUGHT LIKETH WATER!" * Wetness (highest)- "WILBA IS'T GETTING SOAK'D!" * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering Item- " * Burnt- " * Giant arrival- "EVIL-EYED BEASTIES 'TIS A FOOTS!" * Trying to sleep on fire- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- " * Volcano eruption- " * Sea Hounds are coming- " * Crocodogs are coming- "DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!" * Sealnado is coming- " * Map border approaching- " * Entering map border- " * Exiting map border- " * Riding wave- "WHOOP! WHOOP! HIE!" * Boat losing durability- " * Boat leak- " * Boat sinking- " * Trawl Net full- " * Crabbit escape- " * Wrong world- " Hamlet * Cannot buy item, not enough money- " * Cannot enter building (locked)- " * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "HACK! COUGH! KECK! SNORT!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Fog coming- "THE AIR 'TIS FULL OF HEAT" * Hay Fever starting- "SN--ORT. WILBA IS'T STUFFY" * Hay Fever ending- "SNIFFS. WILBA NOSE IS'T NAUGHT STUFFY NO MORES!" * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "WILBA CAN'ST SMASH HENCE!" ** "CAN'ST NAUGHT SMASHY SMASH THERE" ** "WHYFORE NAUGHT IT SMASHIES?!" * Sneezing- "SNORT NEEZE A-CHOOEY!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "FIE! FIE! BATS FLY!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- " * Deadly Feast- " * Skull Chest- " * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- " * Home- " * Sunk Boat- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- " * Pig Tent- " * Poison Frog- " * Peacock- " * Mr. Skittish- " * Swimming Horror- " * Beach Turf- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * COFFEEBOT- " * WOODLEGSSAIL- " * BIGFISHINGROD- " * SNAKE_FIRE- " * PIKE_SKULL- " * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- " Removed Trivia Shakespeare References * The following quotes from Wilba reference the play All's Well That Ends Well: Stone Wall ("WALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL") * The following quotes from Wilma reference the line "The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." from As You Like It: Pangolden ("NOSE HIMSELF TO BE A FOOL") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "To be, or not to be" from Hamlet: Tea Tree Sapling ("TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT"), held Bee ("TWO BEES? NOPE, NOT TWO BEES"), held Killer Bee ("TO KILL BEE OR NOT TO KILL BEE?"), Fried Tuber ("TUBER, OR FWOOSH'D TUBER?"), Eye of the Tiger Shark and Bacon and Eggs ("TO EAT OR NOT TO EAT?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I!" from Hamlet: Charlie attacking announcement ("WHAT ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM YOU!"), Peagawk ("WHAT A ROGUE AND PEASANT SLAVE AM EYE-BIRD!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "An undiscovered country whose bourne no travelers return - puzzles the will" from Hamlet: Tumbleweed ("THE UNDISCOVER'D RUNT TREE"), Magic Flower ("'TIS A FLOWER O' THE UNDISCOVER'D COUNTRY") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Alas, poor Yorick!" from Hamlet: Iron Hulk head ("ALAS, POOR ROBOT"), Abigail ("ALAS, POOR GHOST!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy." from Hamlet: Lost Idol ("A FELLOW OF INFINITE JEST"), Piko ("FELLOWS OF INFINITE JEST") and Orange Piko ("OF MOST EXCELLENT FANCY TAILS") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "As fat as butter." from Henry IV, Part 1: Hippopotamoose ("THOU ART AS FAT AS BUTTER!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war" from Julius Caesar: Prey battlecry ("WILBA CRY HAVOC!") and battlecry ("LET SLIP THE PIG OF WAR!") announcements, Hound wave announcement ("DOGS OF WAR IS LET LOOSED!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Something wicked this way comes." from MacBeth: Pog ("SOMETHING CUTIES THIS WAY COMES"), NPC Maxwell ("MR. WICKED THIS WAY COMES") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Come out, damned spot!" from MacBeth: A Smashing Pot ("OUT DAMNED POT!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more." from MacBeth: Ancient Herald ("DOST FRETTING HIS HOUR 'PON THE STAGE") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "All that glitters is not gold" from The Merchant of Venice: Nitre ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD!"), Gnat Mound ("ALL THAT BUZZES IS GNAT HOME"), Sparkling Pool and Red and Purple Gem ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS GOLD"), Blue Gem ("ALL THAT GLITTERS 'TIS COLD") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions" from The Merchant of Venice: Iron Hulk hand ("HATH NAUGHT A ROBOT HANDS?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" from A Midsummer Night's Dream: Bee ("WHATFORE FOOLS THESE MORTAL BEES!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "For I am sick when I do look on thee." from A Midsummer Night's Dream: Dung Pile ("WILBA AM SICK WHEN SHE LOOK ON THEE") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "making the beast with two backs" from Othello: Pugalisk ("BEAST WITH ONE BACK") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Wherefore art thou Romeo?" from Romeo and Juliet: Swashy Hat ("WHEREFORE-ART-ME-HAT."), Maxameleon ("WHEREFORE ART YOU GO?"), initial Charlie announcement ("WHATFORE ART THAT?!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "What light through yonder window breaks?" from Romeo and Juliet: Entering light announcement ("LIGHT THOUGH YONDER DARKNESS BREAKS") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" from Romeo and Juliet: Flower ("ROSE BY OTHER NAME NAUGHT SMELL AS SWEET") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "If music be the food of love, play on." from Twelfth Night: Meat ("MEAT BE THE FOOD OF LOVE!") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" from Sonnet 18: Rainforest Tree ("SHALL I COMPARE THEE TO ANOTHER TREE?"), Lotus Plant ("SHALL WILBA COMPARE IT TO SUMMER DAY?") * The following quotes from Wilba reference the line "The words expressly are 'a pound of flesh.'" from The Merchant of Venice: Honey Ham ("TIS A POUND O' FLESH") and Ring Thing ("A POUND O' RING") Other * Her quote for the Razor ("FOR HAIR ON'ST CHINNY CHIN CHIN.") is a reference to the line "No, no, by the hair on my chiny chin chin." from The Three Little Pigs. Category:Character Quotes